The Color Black
by DiamondRussia
Summary: It's not the color black itself that intrigues her. It's his smile. That slightly dangerous look in his eye. Not the color. Never the color. RK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

It's not the color black itself that intrigues her. Or at least that's what she tells herself as she watches him move through the room. It's his smile. That slightly dangerous look in his eye. The way he walks. The confident air he projects. And not the fact that he is dressed head to toe in a black almost inky enough to match his goggled covered eyes.

"Not this again," she says dryly.

Kyra felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back ready to tell off the offending party only to have her words stick in her throat. It's Riddick. He is touching her. She swallows and gives him a weak smile. He slowly turns her toward him and, even though this sort of thing usually makes her blood boil, she lets him.

"I've been watching you," he says in a voice deeper and richer then she expected.

"Have you then?" she says as if she isn't well aware of the fact.

He gives her a look that tells her he knows how carefully she's marked his attentions and lets his hand trail down her arm. "Let's not play games, Jack."

Kyra bristles. She can't help it. "Jack?" she asks, eyebrows rising. He chuckles and pulls her hand to his lips. His kiss is lingering and makes things tighten deep inside her. When he finishes she is hard pressed not to throw herself into his arms. She glances around to buy herself time then says, "Over doing it a bit?" in a tone she hopes is curt. "Richard?"

He smiles at her and steps closer. He lowers his head to her and just when she thinks he is going to kiss her he angles his head to whisper in her ear. "My name is Riddick, _Jack_. Remember why it is."

Before she can reply he is gone.

--

It's perfectly normal. She was a healthy young woman and he was an attractive, gorgeous-looking man. A very attractive man. She thought about his kiss and wondered how his lips on her body would feel.

_You've been obsessed with him from the moment you saw him, Kyra. That's not like you. Doesn't that seem odd to you?_

Kyra considered what her friend said. It was strange. She wasn't the type to fall for a man at first sight. She took her time, let things work themselves out. She didn't spend hours getting ready for a date, let alone a chance encounter. _You've never known a man like him, though? Haven't you always compared all of your suitors to him?_ _You don't know him. Can you even tell me anything about him?_

--

Kyra leaned against a wall a study of indifference as she watched him draw near.

"Tired of me already?" Riddick asked mockingly.

Kyra looked him up and down and then studied her nails. "Could be," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

He laughed. "You amuse me, Jack." She gives him a look. The look that normally stops men in their tracks. He just shakes his head. "This will be fun."

"Oh really?" Kyra pushed off the wall and steps away from him. She walked past him without a word, confident now. She inwardly counted to three and smiled to herself when his hand griped her shoulder. She glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not done with you," he said with a hint of a growl in his voice. She stood very still debating her reply. In the end her silence was enough. He squeezed her shoulder once then lets her go. "You will be back, Jack. And when you are I will be waiting."

Kyra smiles blandly at him. "How sweet of you," she says as she walks away.

--

His arms were strong. So strong that holding her seemed to be no effort at all. She moaned and tried to get closer, but those arms kept her away. She closed her eyes, willing herself to regain control, but he let his grasp slip and she fell into an abyss too deep to measure. She cried out, hands clenched around her shiv and somewhere in the darkness she found herself.

The distance between them was so small it was hardly worth noting. But she did. She opened her eyes and begged him to close the gap. He smiled that knowing smile, he growled in her ear, "Who is waiting now?" before he gave her what she wanted and made her forget to breathe.

He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, and it was almost worth what she went through. As she whimpered against his touch, his arms dropped her back to the ground, and all the contact that was once there was gone. She assumed a crouch as she heard him pace the pitch black room.

She felt, rather than watched, him move through the room, slowly circling her, waiting for her to make a false move, but she didn't. Instead, she got out of her crouch and walked toward the door, intent on taking a shower to clean her of all the traces of the night's endeavors.

She was stopped by a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"You think you would be free of me so easily?" Riddick asked, his eyes burning with anger.

She shrugged. "There's always hope," she replied, happy in the knowledge that he is finally hers.

_This isn't finished._

--

_Interesting, interesting, right… Review?_

_W/ love_

_AG_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

"What the fuck, Riddick?" she shouted as she hit the mat. She got up and groaned as her back cracked. Loudly.

It was the third time she had been thrown on her ass in the last fifteen minutes, and it was starting to get old.

He smirked. "Aren't you already used to it by now? I've thrown you down every time you've come at me, and not once have you used what I taught you against me." She openly glared up at him, and continued to sit there. "Well?" he asked as she stepped over her body and reached a hand down.

She smiled and grabbed it, and pulled him down on top of her. "Kyra…" he growled, his arms on either side of her head stopping him from crushing her under his frame.

"What?" she whispered, her breath hitched, and she opened her eyes wide to take him all in. He wasn't wearing his goggles – the room was dark enough not to have to – and in the half-light she could see him clearly, all his features defined and glossy with sheen of sweat that coated both their bodies.

She licked her lips in anticipation, and he jumped up off her and left the room.

Why was it happening now that they were finally comfortable with each other, that something that she said to made him get so angry so quick?

--

The tension was growing – you'd have to be a total fool or messed up in the head to not notice it.

She paced her room and wondered what she had gotten herself into – why was she hooking back up with him when he dumped her on Helion Prime when the touched down. That's what she did. Just left her for the stars. For freedom. The freedom that both deserved but one got.

She was like a package being shipped from one side of the universe to the next – nothing of great importance. And she was, oh god, she was so important to him, and she knew it more that anyone who knew him.

She wished was that he would finally admit it to himself.

"Damn you, Riddick!" she screamed in frustration. It seemed that she was doing that a lot nowadays, and her throat was getting sore from all the abuse she was forcing upon it. She walked out of her room and slammed the door, trying to find some way to get rid of the anger that was constantly boiling up inside of her. Ah, the training room.

--

Riddick awoke to loud thumping music as he turned over to see what time it was in the morning.

The clock read 2:46, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to be awake yet. He groaned and inwardly shook his head at giving Kyra such stupid ideas about working out and playing music at the same time.

"Stupid…" he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed and grabbed his goggles. He put them on as he marched down the hallway to the training room.

"It's a question of lust," she said softly as she circled him, "It's a question of trust, it's a question of not letting what we've built crumble to dust."

Riddick snorted at the last phrase, and her lips curled into a smile. She paced over to him, and as his eyes followed her movements, she twirled around to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"You know you want me, Riddick." She whispered in his ear, her hot breath on his neck.

"You're tired, Jack."

As soon as the name left his lips he winced. She still hated being called that name, and he hadn't mentioned it in a while.

She glared at him, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead muttered something about going to bed because she wasn't feeling well. As she stomped out of the room, Riddick sighed. He was never going to be forgiven for what he had done long ago.

He sat in the training room for a while, thinking about what had just taken place, before deciding to go back to sleep, knowing that there would be no more loud music that night.

As he was walking back down the hallway, he passed Kyra's room. He paused at the door, and decided to go in, to apologize, and to at least _try_ to make an effort. The door was open a crack, and he pushed it softly to open it the rest of the way, as he padded over to the side of her bed.

She was sleeping, breathing evenly and heavily, and he could see her brow scrunch up, as if something was displeasing her. Her breathing changed, for a second, as she sniffed the air to decifer the new scent in the room. Detecting that it was Riddick, she relaxed, and so did he, thinking that she was waking up, but coming to the conclusion that it was merely a change in breathing.

He reached up a hand and stroked her forehead, to make the worry lines go away, and her face turned peaceful as a smiled curved onto her face and he ran his hand down her cheek.

The next thing he knew he was pressing his lips as gently as he could against hers, savoring the feeling of them. They were smooth yet a little rough, something that unsurprisingly turned him on a little. He kept barely five seconds of contact, as he didn't want her waking up and freaking out on him, but he couldn't deny that they were the most tempting five seconds of his life. This girl… this _woman_ had no idea what she was doing to him. No idea how close he was to breaking.

"I've told you a thousand times, Kyra," he whispered gently, looking over her after stripping off the goggles and laying them aside, "You're too heavy a sleeper." Looking at her a few seconds more, he turned away slowly and was about to rise to his feet when he heard something most surprising.

"Not so heavy as you might think," she murmured, and when Riddick looked back at her he saw her green eyes wide open and alert, her tongue drifting over her lips as she recalled what he'd just done. He opened his mouth to explain, but she got there first.

"Shut up." she said quickly, jumping to her feet and pressing her lips hungrily against his. Riddick responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss. She sighed into his mouth, her fingers curling into the black material of his shirt before pulling at it. He obeyed, lifting it over his head and throwing it away before pushing her back onto the floor. He crashed down on top of her, pushing her into the floor as their lips remained lock in a battle of willpower, each of them pushing the other to their limits to see which one of them would give first. They wound up caving at the same time, and as the sun outside finally broke the darkness and bathed the ship they were in, so did the heat inside them, making the heavens and the stars swirl in a rainbow of color.

--

As Riddick laid sound asleep on the bed, he felt a small flurry of movements beside him. He groaned and slowly cracked open his eyes to see Kyra under his arm, cheeks rosy and her large round eyes open wide exposing their surprise at waking up next to him.

Then, it dawned on him.

Neither of them had a shred of clothing on. He figured that he had discovered the reason why she was blushing.

"Can you hand me my boxers?"

"Sure," she whispered and pulled the sheet off with her when she slid off the mattress. Once she was up and on the other side of the space, he stripped the fitted sheet off of the mattress and wrapped it around his thin waist.

Things were starting to get interesting.

--

Eh? You like? Well **review** and tell me all about it!

A


End file.
